


A Twist Of Fate

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally anything can be rivalry/hate-sex (turning into... not-hate-sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist Of Fate

Tessa isn't sure when their friendship had turned into anger and hate. She knows both Scott and Charlie are unsure how to handle the coldness between them. She and Meryl used to be close. She watches in silence as Meryl and Charlie skate, she knows, instantly, that this is the winning dance. She and Scott have done their best but they cannot top Meryl and Charlie, not now. Scott moves away to congratulate them and Tessa moves away, refusing to say a word to anyone else. 

She is changing to go back to her rooms at Sochi when she first hears it. Much as she has not heard the sound for a long time, she recognises it instantly. Meryl. Alone... and seemingly miserable. She knows why. Meryl and Charlie can fake being in love all they like but Meryl is not trying to date Charlie, she has no need for him. Scott has been staring at them both for weeks now and Tessa is sure he knows. She used to be closer to Meryl, she used to be able to pretend she didn't feel the attraction between them. This time, of course, Tessa cannot ignore her. 

"Meryl?"

Meryl looks at her, silently. 

"What happened?"

"You should know..."

"Is that it... are you crying about me?"

"No."

Tessa smiles softly, settling beside her on the changing room bench. 

"You know you could never lie to me Mouse..."

"Mouse?"

"Well, you do have a tendency to squeak..."

Meryl says nothing, smiling slightly even as she leans into Tessa a little. Tessa can't help but smile, drawing Meryl closer, giving in to her longing for the first time in a long time. She had kissed her, softly, smiling even as Meryl emitted a tiny mew. She had smiled, standing and drawing Meryl up with her, quite ignoring her quiet protests. She was fed up of pretending not to love Meryl, not to want Meryl. She had, eventually, whispered her plans to Meryl, smiling even as Meryl finally nodded, giving in. The two had made their way back to the Candian rooms, Tessa had been lucky enough to get a room to herself and, since Meryl shared a room, it made sense for them to use Tessa's room. The tension between them had ramped up enough that she could barely hide her need. Meryl was almost shivering when they finally got to Tessa's room and Tessa had smiled, kissing her softly once again. 

"Nervous?"

"It's... been a while."

The honesty of Meryl's words had been clear and, much as Tessa had spent years pretending not to like Meryl, she found that her heart hurt a little. Clearly whoever had last been lucky enough to have Meryl had mistreated her, badly enough that Meryl had been shaking since they got inside. Tessa had drawn Meryl slowly closer, kissing her gently, unable to stop herself running a hand through Meryl's hair before she let the kiss deepen just a little. She was more than happy to take her time over their relationship, she might have wanted to take this quickly but it was clear that wasn't about to happen. Truth be told, the fact she had wanted to go quickly was purely because of so many years wanting what was already happening. Now she had a good reason to go slowly. She had no real want, or need, to spook Meryl, and she had no doubt she could do if she wasn't careful. 

After a while longer of just kissing and, at times, gently stroking a hand through Meryl's hair, Tessa had moved to lead Meryl into the other room, drawing Meryl down into her lap, kissing her gently even as she moved to undress her. It was clear how shy Meryl was and, once Tessa was finished, she had moved to undress herself. She was smiling again even as she moved Meryl back fully onto the bed, moving to kiss her softly even as she moved into place, her touch soft even as she moved to cup, caress and tease Meryl's small, perfectly formed, breasts. She could feel Meryl's breath hitch and she moved her way slowly lower, taking her time. It was only when Meryl finally spoke that she pushed fully inward.


End file.
